A New Harry
by IceNecromancer
Summary: YAOI! This will be rated R in later Chapters. Harry realizes that who he is close to most has been the ones to lie to him. Reaching into him self he finds the true him! DarkHarry and ProtectivePossessiveDraco!
1. Thinking

Hey what's up?? Well this is my first fic so please be nice and review. It would be great!!! Enjoy!!

IceNecromancer

'.....'- thoughts

"....."-talking

**Year: 6th**

**Parings: Harry/Draco**

****

15 year old, Harry Potter looked out the window of his second floor bedroom. It was already his birthday and he had yet to receive a letter or something telling him that his friends still cared. 'Well if they were his friend then they would have to write, right??' Harry shook his head at that thought. Long ago he had given up on his two best friends.

Looking up at the window he finally saw Hedwig flying towards the open window. Harry neither smiled, but let the mask that he had set at the beginning of the summer show. Hedwig knew that her master was going through something not good so she had begun to get very protective of him.

Harry took the parcel that was tied up to Hedwig's leg and petted her on the top of her snowy white head. Looking at the parcel he had to grin. Lately he had found out that he could do wandless magic.

_Flashback_

_Harry sat in his room for the third night in a row. The Dursley's had already gone to bed. Looking to his left Harry noticed that the clock flashed 11:30pm. _

_Once Harry had walked into the Dursley's household they had taken away all that he had including his wand. That meant that he couldn't get something to eat. They hadn't fed him since he arrived 'home'. If you could call it home._

_Harry looked at the doorknob closely. Putting his hand up to the key hole he concentrated before heading a soft click. Grinning he noticed that he did it without his wand. _

_Creeping downstairs as quietly as possible he grabbed enough food as he could by shirking the food. Walking towards his old cupboard he yet again opened it with wandless magic. _

_Bringing everything that he could up to his room he had to smirk to himself. This was going to be a different year then ever before._

_End Of Flashback_

Harry shook his head out of his memory and opened up the parcel. He had recently ordered some Dark Arts books from Knockturn Alley. He knew that any other book store wouldn't carry what he wanted.

Opening the book he turned to what he was looking for. Grinning murderously he started training. Setting the book down he concentrated and transformed. Looking in the mirror he wasn't to surprised to see a sleek black snake with green piercing eyes. He was a basilisk. Deadly. Perfect.

Harry woke up at dawn grabbing his work out clothes and heading out the window to do his morning work out. He would take a 2 mile jog then work out till lunch doing pushups sit ups and practicing wandless magic.

Slipping back into his room he noticed that the Dursley's had left giving him a chance to go and get what he needed from Knockturn Alley. Looking in the mirror he pushed a hand through his hair highlighting it green and blue. He then slipped on tight TIGHT pants (Drool) and a Tight Green shirt. Smirking to himself he slipped a sweat band over his forehead and put on his black cloak. It was now time to go and do what he was suppose to do in a long time.

Walking outside he quickly saw that Figg and Snape were the ones to watch him this time. Rolling his eyes he lifted up his wand and the Knight Bus appeared. Walking on to it he gave a quick glance to Snape and Figg. Both had turned pale.

Finally reaching his destination he paid for the ride and grinned devilishly at the Leaky Caldron. It was time to be who he was suppose to be. He was ready to be who he wanted to be.

So how do you like my first chapter?? Review PLEASE!!! I beg YOU!!!


	2. A New Plan

**A New Harry:**

**Chapter 2**

I would like to thank Chocolate Teddy Bear and scorpion moon goddess. The reviews really help I hope that you like this chapter!!!!

IceNecromancer

'....'- thoughts

"...."-speaking

(....)- Parseltounge

**Note: **I can't stand Dumbledore, and Gryffindors although Seamus and Dean are ok. So if you don't like Dumbledore and Gryfindor bashing I suggest that you don't read this.

**A New Plan**

Harry was pissed. Pissed as in he could blow up the Leaky Cauldron. Walking into the pub the first thing that he noticed was that Ron and Hermione were in a corner making out. Not something that he would really want to see considering he was gay. Straight people tended to make him sick.

Once they had took a breath he heard Ron say something about dating for a long time. And how their Anniversary was coming up soon. That was all that he could take. Walking in the Alley behind the Leaky Cauldron he tapped the bricks and straight away headed off to the bank. He needed to get as far as he could from Ron and Hermione.

Walking down the main Alley he spotted the rest of the Weasley's all talking with Lupin. And why hadn't they brought him with them?? Last time he had heard from Ron was that they were very busy. So busy that they couldn't go to Diagon Alley until the day before school started. 'Busy my arse!!' Harry thought. Finally the anger that Harry was holding in exploded.

Lifting up his wand hand he then set the Leaky Cauldron on fire. Relieving tension that had started up.

Smirking he looked over to see Lupin staring right at him with concerned plastered on his face. Harry only grinned and walked into the Bank.

Going up to the Head Goblin he quickly told the him that he needed to take some money out of his vault.

"Do you have your key Mr. Potter??" The Goblin's eyes were peering into his soul.

"Yes." Harry sneered.

The Goblin didn't seem surprised but called Griphook forward. Griphook hadn't changed since the last time Harry saw him. Following Griphook they both took off to the Potter's Vault.

Harry was going through his vault when he thought of something.

"Griphook is there more to the Potter's vault then this??" Griphook then seemed to get nervous.

"Yes-s there is Mr. Potter-r." Harry's eyes clouded over with furry.

"And why wasn't I told of this??" Harry was having trouble keeping himself from lashing out on the Goblin.

"Professor Dumbledore thought that it was best for you not to know until you are of age." Harry could see that Griphook was now getting very nervous.

"Can you take me to the Vault??" Harry calmed down, he didn't want to take his anger out on Griphook but Dumbledore, the old man seemed to be the one terrorizing his life.

'Manipulative bastard.' Were Harry's only thought about Dumbledore.

Following Griphook deeper under the Bank he noticed that all vaults were guarded by a certain animal.

Stopping at Vault number 4 he noticed that the Potter's Vault was guarded by a snake. 'Perfect'. The snake was pure black and exactly like his form that he could turn into. Although the snake was lager then his form. Harry then walked up to the snake.

(Hello). The snake seemed surprised that someone was talking to him.

(Ah, hello. You are the first that I have seen to speak my language).

(Yes I know. You are the guardian of my vault.). Harry spoke low and dangerous.

(I see. Do you know that a Professor came down here telling me that I can't let anyone in here until he says so??). Harry's eyes sharpened.

(Why so??).

(He said something about you finding you true family history and changing the world into something he didn't like.). Harry's energy sky-rocketed, yes Dumbledore was going to die.

(He did?? Well guess I'll do what he hates then. So will you let me past??). The snake's eyes showed an unusual glint.

(Of course. But heed my warning you will need other people if you want to destroy the Professor.). Harry nodded and walked into the vault, Griphook following closely behind.

Harry's eyes showed surprise when he walked into the vault. I was huge. It was about the size of the Dursley's house. It was filled up with books, money, and other stuff. Turning to Griphook he spook quietly yet forcefully.

"Do you have the document that Dumbledore signed to take care of this Vault??" Griphook nodded and with a flick of his wrist the document appeared.

Harry grinned and with a wave of his hand the document burned up in flames. Griphook squeaked while Harry looked wickedly at Griphook.

"I was wondering Griphook if you could take over my vault?? I'll make the rules and you can go over everything in this vault." Griphook looked thoughtful before nodding his head and agreeing with Harry.

Harry started to look around the vault when the center podium caught his attention. On the podium a rather large book was shown. On the top it read Family History. Just what he needed.

"Griphook what does this History book say??" Griphook looked up from where he was writing the new document.

"Well it tells the family's background and who previous family members were related to. Anything else you want to know??" Harry shook his head no and walked up to the book.

Opening up the History book to the first page he noticed that there was a list of family members related to him. One that caught his attention was listed towards the bottom. _Tom Riddle. _

So how's that chapter?? Please tell me what I need to add it will help my writing out a lot. PLEASE!!! Thankz if you do!!!


	3. Meetings

**Chapter 3**

**Meetings**

Hey thank you so much for reviewing. I have a new thing now. Whenever you will review I'll write a comment even if you only write a review once. If you was any romance or the NC-17 things just e-mail me and I will send you a copy. That's only if you want to read it.

IceNecromancer

**scorpion moon goddess: **I hope that my next few chapters have all the details that you want. If not please write a review and tell me.

**Chocolate Teddy Bear: **I think that these next few chapters will have a lot of feeling in them considering I'm writing about what I am going through. Write and tell me where I nee to add more feeling.

**blackblue16( ): **I'm going to take your advice and keep writing. If an problems with my writing please write it in a review!!! Thankz.

**violet7amethyst: **I'm leaving things out because I want you to use your imagination. (Wow that sounded corny).You will find out some stuff in this chapter or the following ones. Hope that helps. Write if you have anymore questions.

**Elisandra1:** I'm glad that you like it. Anything that you wish for me to add?? Well I hope that you like the next chapter.

**Kat and the little one: **I'm glad that you like dark Harry stories. Anything that you want me to add. I'll try to add whatever you want me to. Write it in a review.

**God Of Mercy: **Thanks. Well do you want me to add anything?? Write and tell me but other than that keep reading!!!

**she who knows not who: **Here's a thought. If you don't care how I dress Harry and the other characters why don't you describe how they look and I will put that in the story?? The only reason why he is wearing a sweat band is because that is the only way he can cover up his scar. If you have any ideas of what to do just write.

**Potion Mistress: **Thanks. I hope that you like what will come up in the next few chapters. If you want me to add anything please just write it in a review.

**Lady Phoenix Slytherin: **Thanks. If you want anything to be added or change just write.

**BalrogMan65: **Thank you for your offer. It would be wonderful to join you. Please review if you want anything.

**Miss Lesley: **I have a question for you. When you say that Voldemort should offer Draco's hand in marriage do you want them to get married?? If so what about Harry?? Should it be a threesome?? You tell me and I'll write. Thankz.

**Mari: **Thanks for the review. I hope that if you want something to be add that you will tell me. I hope you enjoy the next chapters.

**Shadowface: **Don't worry I will kill Dumbledore or give him a sever punishment before the story ends. Mark my words. Enjoy!!

**Suzeku West: **Thank you. I hope that if you want me to write something that you will tell me. Thanks.

**Fighting with Fire: **Thank you for your review. I hope that you like this chapter. If you want me to add anything just write.

**I hope that I haven't forgot anyone. If I have then please tell me and I will post your comment on the next chapter.**

**IceNecromancer  
**

**MEETINGS**

'....'-thoughts

"..."-speaking

(....)-Parseltounge

Hope you like!!

**Note: If you are wondering how Hermione and Ron got together you will find out in other chapters but not this one. And why is Harry Gay?? It's because the rest of his family is Gay...opps maybe said to much. Read Please!!!!!!**

Harry blinked. And blinked. This was...wow. Tom Riddle was related to him. Harry thought about this for a moment. 'If he is really related to me then that would explain why I can talk to snakes. Also how I have so many traits like him.' Harry quickly shook the thought out of his head.

Really he actually didn't mind Tom. Even when other people mentioned that he had kill his parents he knew that Tom had a reason behind it. It must be because their related. You trust most people that are in your family. (In some cases).

Looking down the rest of the list he was a bit shocked to see that Professor Snape was on the list. Harry grinned when he realized that most of the people on the list were a Death Eater. Nott...Bulstrode...Parkinson...Zabini. But no Malfoy. Harry reread the list over a dozen times but yet found Malfoy.

'Why would they join Tom if they weren't related to him??' Harry shook his head and turned around when he heard someone call his name. Griphook was looking at him questionably.

"Umm...Mister Potter I am done now and I just need for you to sign at the bottom of the page and them we can leave." Harry's cold mask stayed in place as Griphook handed him the document.

But instead of signing, "Harry Potter" he signed, "Harry Potter-Voldemort" His true family name. Griphook nodded and with a wave of his hand the document disappeared.

Walking back out to the cart both walked in without speaking to each other. Harry had grabbed at least enough money for him to get everything new. Things such as clothes, books (Dark Arts), and other things that he would need.

Walking out of the Bank he quickly slipped into the shadows of Knockturn Alley. He had only been their once but it felt like he knew exactly where to go. The first place he was going to go to was the robe store.

Walking into the Robe Store he noticed that everything was covered with Dark things. Things such as snakes and Death symbols.

Keeping his mask on he walked straight up to the owner of the Store. She was about 5'4'' tall a little bit taller then Harry. She wore a dark Emerald Cloak and had red streaks in her midnight black hair. Her eyes were the darkest shade of blue Harry had ever seen. 

"I need some robes." The lady looked up at Harry and quickly glanced at his scar before nodding her head.

"Sure thing. What type of robe would you like?? By the way my name is Shel." Harry stood on the stool before quickly telling Shel what he wanted.

"Dress robes, Emerald Green with snakes and silver trim. That same thing but in silver and black. 5 total. 5 Hogwarts Robes also. Black with Silver trim." Shel grinned before she started on Harry's order.

An hour later Harry walked out of the Robe Store with 3 bags tucked safely in his pocket. Looking up and down the Alley he noticed that the Bookstore was closest. That was where he would bee heading next.

Walking into the book store the first thing that he noticed was that it was very dusty. Walls were full with Dark Arts books. Heading towards the Spells section he then was stopped by the owner walking in front of him.

"Sorry sir but you cannot access any of these books unless you prove to me that you can." Harry's anger boiled, nobody was suppose to get in his way.

Holding up his hand he quickly sent the owner to the wall knocking him unconscious. Harry smirked and grabbed a few books on dark spell, along with journals of Salazar Slytherin, Potions, and advance curses and hexes. He walked out the door without even paying.

Walking out the door he bumped into the two people he had been looking forward to seeing.

"Potter!!!" Harry smirked and looked up to see Lucius and Draco Malfoy staring at him like it was the end of the world.

"Potter what in the world are you doing in Knockturn Alley??" Harry only grinned before he noticed that someone was about to walk into the book store.

"Miss the owner in the book store is currently unavailable I would suggest that you come back later." The witch only rose a brow but turned around and walked away, Harry then turn his attention to the two Malfoy's.

"What were you saying _Draco._" Harry emphasized Draco's name, the younger Malfoy only rose his eye brow.

"Potter where are your two sidekicks?? And won't that old coot be upset that you left you protected house??" Harry rolled his eyes.

"What you mean Mudblood and Weasel?? Who gives a shit. And about the old coot he can go screw himself." Harry was pleased with the reactions that he got from that statement.

Neither Malfoy's could speak so Harry motioned them to follow him into a side Alley, which they obeyed.

"Get this straight. I figured out who my true family is and I'm ready to get revenge on all those who hurt my family. The first is Dumbledore. He hurt my brother." Draco and Lucius's eye's widened.

"Does that mean that you have gone into the Potter-Voldemort Vault??!!?" Draco's voice showed surprise.

"Yes Draco I have. And if you could help I would like to see my brother and the rest of my family if possible. Do you think that you could take me there??" Draco was still speechless so the older of the three answered.

"Of course Mr. Potter we will be happy to take you to Tom. Would you like to finish up your shopping or go and see Tom??" Harry thought for a split second before answering.

"Let's go see him now. I can finish my shopping later." Lucius nodded his head before looking at Draco who was still shocked, he was about to nudge Draco when Harry stopped him, he had a grin plastered on his face.

Harry walked up to Malfoy looking up only a bit considering Draco was only an inch or so taller then him. Pulling Draco down to him he crashed his lips on to his. Draco was surprised but that wasn't stopping him from wrapping his arms around Harry's lower abdomen and pulling him as close as they could go.

Draco's tongue snaked out of his mouth and instantly attacked Harry's lips wanting entrance. Harry complied without complaint. Draco searched every part of Harry's mouth memorizing every inch and becoming addicted to the flavor in Harry's mouth.

Harry on the other hand had his hands in Draco's hair moaning every once in awhile. Hearing someone cough they broke a part looking towards Lucius who was glaring at the two boys.

"Well let's do go before you two are at it again." Lucius walked off while Draco wrapped a possessive arm around the smaller boy.

Harry and the two Malfoy's walked down the street heading towards the nearest fire place to head to the Potter-Voldemort Mansion.

'Finally it's time to meet my brother.' That was Harry's last thought when he was swept into the Floo System.

Hey I hope that you like this chapter. That was my first make out part. Tell me how I did and review!!! PLEASE!!!! Thankz. Oh yeah if you could help me think of something that Harry tastes like please tell me.


	4. Answers

Hey!!! Thanks for your reviews!!! Well I hope that your questions get answered in this chapter!!!

IceNecromancer

JJJJJJJJJJJJJ

**scorpion moon goddess: **Thanks for your review!!! I hope that you enjoy the next chapter!!J

**Chocolate Teddy Bear: **I hope that I am writing up to your expectations!! Tell me if I'm not and I'll do my best to fix it.J

**blackblue( ):** Thanks I hope that you like this chapter!!J

**violet7amethyst: **I hope that all questions are answered. If not please write and tell me.J

**Suzaku West: **I hope that you enjoy!!J

**Elisandra1: **Thanks for your review I hope that you enjoy this chapter!!J

**Kat and little one: **Thanks for the vote of confidence!! Enjoy!!J

**God Of Mercy: **Thank you!! I hope that you like this next chapter. If not just write me!!J

**She who knows not who: **I hope you like this chapter!!! Write if you don't!!J

**Potion Mistress: **Enjoy!!! Write if you want to ask anything just write!!J

**Lady Phoenix Slytherin: **Thanks for the review. If you want to know something don't hesitate to ask!!J

**BalrogMan65: **I hope that you enjoy the next chapter!!J

**Miss Lesley: **Enjoy!!! I hope that you like this next chapter!!J

**Shadowface: **Thanks a lot for the review. I hope that you enjoy this next chapter!!J

**mari( ): **I think that all your questions have been answered so enjoy the chapter. If your questions haven't been answered just write.J

**Fighting With Fire: **Thanks for the review. Hope you enjoy this next chapter!!!J

**Jack Sparrows Bitch: **Thanks. I hope you like this chapter!!J

**catiSpoNGEBOb: **Enjoy and hope that you like the upcoming chapters. Thanks for the review!!J

**bnnvllpontiac: **Thanks for the review. If you have any questions please ask and hopefully I will be able to answer them!!J

**distraught soul: **Thanks for the review you gave me. I hope that you like this next chapter!!J

**Sylvanus Snape: **Thanks for the review and great name!!!J

**Oree: **I hope that you like this chapter and enjoy reading!! Don't forget to review!!J

**sarah-928: **I hope that you like this next chapter. If not just tell me and I will write something better!!J

**Brig( ): **I hope that your questions will be answered in this chapter!! Review!!J

**C'mon: **Thanks for the review and I hope that your questions will be answered in this chapter.

**magic-shield: **Thanks for the review. Enjoy!!!J

**snuffles( ): **Thanks for the review and I hope that you enjoy this chapter!!J

**I do apologize if that was too long. It's just that you are all great reviewers that I have to write it down I do hope that any questions will be explained in this chapter. But not all of them because I want you to keep reading!!!**

**IceNecromancer!!**

****

'....'-thoughts

"..."-speaking

(...)-Parseltounge

Enjoy!!!

**ANSWERS**

Harry had only a second before he was swept into another Floo System in the Malfoy household. Draco had wrapped his muscular arms around the lower part of Harry's back. Harry knew that Draco liked him only because last year he and Draco got together.

_Flashback_

They were both working on a Potion and Harry had to test it. The potion would tell him his true love. Shockingly enough his mind said Draco Malfoy. Draco saw that Harry was looking at him oddly so he ended up taking the potion also. In his mind the words Harry Potter were spoken.

No body ever figured out but maybe finding that they were lovers was the only thing to make them shag senseless.

_End Flashback_

Harry landed on the solid ground not a second later then he was swept into the Floo System. He was a bit dizzy but Draco's arms prevented him from falling.

The Voldemort Manor was huge. The reason behind the Voldemort Manor and why it wasn't called the Riddle Manor was only because that was Harry's, Tom, and everyone else's last name. If someone knew that their last name was Voldemort they would have surely fled.

Harry looked around the Manor. Everything was painted in blood red, green, or silver. Ghosts were acknowledging him with a swift nod of their head. At the end of the hallway there was a door larger then the ones at Hogwarts.

Lucius opened the door and that's when the trio was faced with Tom Voldemort. Harry let the mask on his face slip into a smile but it was quickly covered up. He didn't want to seem weak.

Tom stood up where he had been standing and walked a few paces before he was facing Harry. Eye to eye. Harry wriggle free from his boyfriends grasp and gave Tom a hug. Tom then muttered something in his ear.

"About bloody time you figured out that I am your brother." Harry smirked before letting go of Tom and returning into Draco's arms, Tom only raised his eye brow.

Tom stood at 6' exactly. He had jet black hair with some wisps of brown. His eyes were a deep set of red. His body was perfectly built. He then was wearing a tight (Smirks evilly) pair of leather pants along with a silk red blouse that showed most of his figure.

"Please do have a seat. The others should be here in a minute." All four wizards had just gotten comfy when a bang was heard from the other side of the door, Tom rolled his eyes.

"And that would be the others." As soon as he had said those words the door opened and about a dozen people walked into the room.

Snape, Pansy, her parents, Blaise (Boy), his parents, the Nott's, and the Bulstrode's all sat in the seats that were scattered throughout the room.

Tom held up and the room went quiet. He stood up to make his speech.

"As you have all seen my little brother," that earned a glare from Harry, " has finally realized that I am his brother and family." Everyone broke out with chatter.

"QUIET!! Now if you have any questions please act like civil people." Pansy raised her hand.

"Tom, well this might seem like a dumb question but how can you be Harry's brother. You both have a huge age difference." Tom looked at Harry to see if he wanted to answer his questions, he did.

"Well Pansy as you may or may not know Tom here was after the Sorcerer Stone when I was 11. Well when I saw the Stone I knew that something was off. Why would someone want the Stone when they already had everything in the world. Well after that in counter with Tom I did a little research about the Stone in the Restricted Section. It seems that the Stone doesn't only give you immortality but it lets you bond to someone by blood. Tom bonded to me." Harry could feel that Draco was getting tempered, "Not in the romantic way though. He bonded me to his family. Yet as you maybe wondering, how does Tom look younger is actually a simple question to answer. The stone will let you pick an age that you can start growing. Tom picked the age of 18 knowing that he would be able to gloat about being older then me. Does that answer your question Pansy??" Nobody spoke but from the corner of Harry's eye he could tell that Tom was pleased.

"I have a question though. How did you figure it out. Figure out that Tom was your brother." Harry nodded for Tom to answer the question.

"I gave him some hints. When Harry was 11 I made it seem like their was something important about the Stone, which there was. He them figured out the true meanings behind the Stone. Also when he was 11 and received his wand his matched mine exactly. Then he didn't realize it but when Harry turned 12 and realized that he was a Parseltounge just like I was he had started to make connections.

Then when Harry was 14 and in the Tournament he faced off with me. The only reason why neither of us won that battle was because you can never destroy family. And finally when Harry was 15 and in the Ministry of Magic he had something fall on his head. It was a liquid call, "Future". It was able to show you something that you want to know. And Harry here wanted to know about me. He then figured out that I was his brother. And if I'm correct his assumptions were final when he went to the Vault. Did I leave out anything Harry??" Harry shook his head no before leaning back into Draco's embrace, Tom then had to ask.

"So how did you to get together??" Harry grinned before replying.

"Wouldn't you like to know Tom...but seeing here that I'm not really willing to tell you I want to ask you a question about what we are going to do about the old fool." Tom's eyes darkened along with everyone else's.

Harry's felt the anger swell up in him when he remembered what happened when he was in Dumbledork's office by himself.

_Flashback_

Harry was looking around Dumbledore's office. The Headmaster wanted to see him concerning his summer. He probably wouldn't be able to go to the Burrow. Looking around his eyes landed on a Pensive. Harry's curiosity got the better of him.

Walking towards the object he looked into it. He saw something that made his blood boil.

_IN PENSIVE_

_Dumbledore was at the resident of the Potter's. Him along with Sirius, Arthur, Molly, and a few other people were going to destroy the Potter's. _

_Dumbledore knew that Harry had enough power to defeat his brother and regain control over the whole wizarding world. He first need to destroy Lily and James before creating a mark on Harry's head signaling that he had been hit by the killing curse. _

_He knew what he was doing was wrong but it had to be done. Sirius knew that Dumbledore was the one to follow so he had gone along with killing his friends. Best friends. _

_Opening the door he was first faced off with James. Great person but what had to be done was him being dead. Dumbledore along with the others raised their wands and cried out the Killing Curse. Next was Lily._

_She was the brightest person but she along with James had to be dead. She plead with them to not kill her or Harry but Dumbledore only raised his wand. The Potter's didn't even know that it was their Headmaster who had killed them._

_END OF PENSIVE_

Harry had looked up to see Dumbledore looking worriedly at him asking what he had saw. Harry only told him that he had saw a prank that his dad had done to Prodessor Snape.

_End Flashback_

Everyone in the room flinched. Harry's power was coming on to them in waves. He was about to set off a bomb until Tom touched his shoulder telling him that he should direct his anger towards the person who was causing it.

Harry agreed. And for most of the remainder of the night they planned for Dumbledore's downfall.

It was past midnight when Tom noticed that Harry was half asleep. Telling Draco where to got both teens were out of the room before anyone could blink. Tom only rolled his eyes when he realized what they were going to do.

Back where Draco and Harry were there lips had met and were sucking the life out of each other. Draco had directed Harry towards the King size bed. Even before Harry was to the bed Draco had already had in naked. Harry now was working on Draco's clothes.

Draco propped himself above Harry looking into his eyes. Harry's eyes were filled with love and lust.

"Take-e me Dra-c-o." And that was all that Draco needed.

SEX SCEEN!!! If you want to read it just ask me and I will e-mail it to you.

Harry woke up the next morning to have the sunlight hit him in the eyes. He was about to shut his eyes when he remembered that today was the first part of their plan.

JJJJJJJJJJJ:

So how do you like??? Well review and tell me!!! PLEASE!!!

IceNecromancer


	5. Just a Sex Scene

Well here's the Forbidden Part. Enjoy!!! I've decided to post it up considering everyone wanted to read it!!! Don't read it if you don't like Male/Male SEX!!!

SEX WARNING!!!!!!

See that's my warning so don't report me!!

Harry moan as Draco touched his body. Draco knew every sensitive spot that there was on Harry's luscious body. Draco only grinned when he heard Harry moan. It was now time to see how long he could make Harry cum.

Harry looked down at Draco when he couldn't feel anything touching him. He paled when he saw that Draco had his wand out. 'He wouldn't.' Harry thought. Draco did.

Draco them muttered at spell that tied Harry's legs and arms up. Draco then started with Harry's legs.

Traveling slowly his kissed up Harry's legs leaving love marks and such. Harry then didn't and couldn't say anything that made since.

Draco then looked at Harry's withering cock. It was twitching for attention that Draco didn't want to give yet. Kissing around the cock he made his way up to the nipples.

Draco started to massage Harry's abs causing Harry to arch up, which was creating wonderful friction between the two boys. Even Draco had to moan . Draco then finally reached the two dusk colored nipples.

Biting down hard on the right nipple he heard Harry gasp but moan when Draco soothed the abused nipple with his tongue. Draco's other hand was busy tweaking the other nipple to receive the same hardness.

"Dr-r-a-co-o p-le-ea-se sttt-ooo-p te-as-in-ggg!!! Harry was now ready to be taken.

Draco nodded.

Moving down Harry's legs Draco finally reached his destination. Sticking out his tongue he slowly licked Harry's cock from the tip and down around the sack. Harry was trying to reach more of himself into the warm mouth.

Draco finally complied with Harry's plea's and took Harry whole. Harry screamed. HE usually wasn't much of a screamer but when he was receiving a lot of pleasure that was a totally different story.

Draco pulled back just as Harry was about to cum and that's when Harry was starting to whine.

"COME on DRACOOO!!! Please!!??" Harry gave his puppy eyes and Draco melted.

Grabbing his wand besides him he shouted 'Accio Lubricant.' A jar flew towards him.

Opening the jar the first thing that Harry noticed that it was a Strawberry flavored Lube. His favorite.

Draco took a large proportion out of the jar and applied it at Harry's hole. Draco had already memorized where Harry's sweet spots were that were inside of him.

Hitting the one spot that made Harry melt, Harry let out a long moan. That raised the heat in Draco's body.

Draco first stuck in a finger in Harry's hole. Harry moaned.

Then Draco stuck another finger making a scissoring motion. Harry was having mixed feelings of pain and pleasure. He let out another moan which was longer then the last one.

Finally Draco entered the third and final finger. Harry was already pressing into the finger making Draco hit the sweet spot. Draco loved to see Harry so eager.

Draco positioned himself at Harry's entrance. To keep Harry's mind off the pain he started to kiss him romantically.

Harry's mind wasn't focused on the pain but on Draco. He could barely feel when Draco entered him.

The time for air showed up. Both broke apart and that's when Harry really, really let out a moan.

Draco could feel that Harry was about to cum. Giving one last thrust he came deep in Harry marking Harry as his.

Harry on the other hand saw white. He felt the pressure come up to him and the he finally released spraying his cum on Draco.

Draco grabbed his wand and cleaned up the mess that the two of them made. Setting his wand next to the bed he pulled Harry into his arms and wrapping them around him protectively. Harry rubbed his face into Draco's chest smelling what there was of Draco.

Harry and Draco both fell asleep knowing that the next day was going to be eventful.

SO???? How do you like my first SEX SCENE!!! This is my first time at writing a sex scene so please review and tell me how I did. I'm sorry for all the people who don't want to read a sex scene. I will have a new chapter up soon.

IceNecromancer


End file.
